My Home
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Hanya lelah, bukan berarti telah berubah. Sakura memakluminya karena menjadi seorang Hokage adalah tanggung jawab besar yang memang sudah seharusnya di jalani. Separuh Naruto miliknya, dan separuhnya lagi milik desa. Terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu di luar seorang diri, hingga Shinachiku merasa sang Ayah menjauhinya./Semi canon/Main chara/Shinachiku & NaruSaku/DL?DR!


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Main chara : Shinachiku & NaruSaku. Rated : T slight M (For language.) Genre : Romane & Family. Warning : OC. Semi canon. Absurd. Mainstream theme. Boring.

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

* * *

 _ **My Home**_

* * *

Begitu keluar dari kamar mandi ia mendapati sang Istri tengah berbaring di ranjang berukuran _king size_. Dia menghadap ke arah langit-langi, menatapnya dengan mata berulang kali mengerjap. Wanita pinkish itu sedang melamun.

Sakura tersentak ketika baru menyadari keberadaan Naruto di tepi ranjang. Ia menatap wajah tampan itu, empunya tengah disibukan dengan gulungan. Dia hanya menata letak gulungan itu karena tadinya sempat terserak dan Sakura tidak menyadarinya.

Usai merapikan beberapa berkas penting miliknya, Naruto menggantung handuk di tangannya pada sandaran bangku kemudian merebahkan diri disebelah Sakura. Beberapa detik menghadap ke atas, sesaat setelahnya ia berbalik— memunggungi sang Istri.

Lelah yang membuatnya seperti itu, dan Sakura mengerti akan hal tersebut.

Hening. Tidak ada yang bersuara hingga Sakura berfikir Naruto sudah terlelap. Ia menarik selimut, membungkus badan mereka dalam satu kain yang sama. Sakura sudah biasa dengan sikap yang Naruto tidak _hyperactive_ seperti muda dulu. Kini dia sudah dewasa dan menjadi pemimpin desa, karena seorang Hokage tidak pantas bertindak bodoh.

Image perlu di jaga selama menjabat sebagai pemimpin desa.

Sebenarnya mata itu belum tertakup, hanya saja Sakura tidak mengetahuinya. Naruto tahu apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan sekarang.

Merasa resah, Naruto pun bangun untuk membuka kaos putih miliknya. Sakura mengulum senyum, dan merona ketika sang Suami usai membuang baju tersebut segera mengungkungnya.

Naruto menautkan kening mereka, juga saling menyentuhkan ujung hidung. "Sakura-Chan..." Sakura tahu melalui panggilan manja bahwa Naruto menginginkan 'itu', karena malu ia pun terkekeh. Naruto mengecup permukaan bibirnya sekilas, begitu melihatnya memejamkan mata dia segera melanjutkan aksinya lagi.

Sakura membuka mulut, mengizinkan bibir tipis itu melumatnya. Dibalik selimut tebal itu tangan Naruto bergerak memasuki baju merah Sakura dan meraba bagian paha dalamnya. Wanita itu mengerang lembut dalam ciuman mereka, berhasil terbuai oleh cumbuan dan sentuhan darinya.

Penyatuan bibir mereka menghasilkan suara decapan menggoda, dan sesekali terdengar desahan Sakura karena ulah tangan nakal Naruto.

Baru beberapa saat menikmati tubuh mungil sang Istri, kali ini Naruto dibuat kesal karena adanya si pengacau yang datang. Padahal sudah basah. Begitu pikirnya.

Seseorang membuka pintu kamar mereka tanpa izin, lalu berdiri disana sambil memeluk bantak guling berupa Katsuyu dan mengatakan sebuah kalimat singkat dengan nada manja.

 _"Ibu.."_

Sakura reflek, segera mendorong Naruto dari tubuhnya. Setelah duduk ia mengelap permukaan bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangan, menghapus saliva hasil dari ciuman mereka yang membasahi sudut bibir. Saat melirik sang Suami tatapan gusar pun tertuju padanya, seolah mengatakan tidak rela menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

Naruto berdecak saat mendapat penolakan. "Harusnya aku minta dari kemarin.." Ia bergumam, menyesal karena telah menyiakan peluang. Jika saja beberapa hari yang lalu, atau kemarin malam ia tidak mengabaikan Sakura mana mungkin akan begini kejadiannya. Ini sangat menyebalkan.

"Sini sayang.."

Lelaki cilik itu segera membuka langkah saat mendapat panggilan dari sang Ibu. Kedua mata hijau _emerald_ miliknya belum terbuka sepenuhnya, pertanda bahwa si bocah mendatangi kamar ini karena terbangun dari tidurnya. Mungkin dia bermimpi buruk seperti yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Shinachiku, bocah berusia 12 tahun itu melompat naik ke atas ranjang tinggi tersebut. "Boleh aku tidur di sini bersama Ibu?"

"Tid—"

"Tentu saja.." Sakura menyela kalimat Naruto lebih cepat, jika tidak Shinachiku akan terusir karenanya. Tentu saja pembelaan Sakura membuat Naruto kesal, sama saja dia menolak untuk melayaninya.

Sesungguhnya tidak terpikir oleh Sakura untuk menolak Naruto, hanya saja ia harus membuat sang Suami mengalah. Niatnya juga ingin mengakurkan mereka, berhari-hari sudah keduanya saling mendiami satu sama lain seperti saat ini. Shinachiku marah kepada Naruto karena tidak meluangkan waktu untuk melatihnya, dan Naruto sebagai seorang Ayah tidak memahami apa yang dinginkan oleh sang putra.

Naruto yang merasa kesal membalik badan, membelakangi Sakura dan Shinachiku. Wanita itu menghela nafas, menyadari kalau sedang marah Naruto akan menjadi egois.

"Ibu.." Sakura menunduk ketika Shinachiku menarik lehernya. "Ayah kenapa?" Anak itu berbisik begitu pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh Naruto. Nyatanya lelaki itu memang tidak dengar.

Sakura tersenyum. "Ayahmu hanya kelelahan, jangan ganggu dia dulu ya." Shinachiku menangguk— mematuhi suruhan sang Ibu. "Bukankah besok kau harus berangkat ke Akademi pagi-pagi sekali?" Sakura mengelus rambut Shinachiku.

"Ibu benar, kenapa?"

"Itu berarti kau harus kembali tidur supaya bisa bangun pagi.." Shinachiku nyengir, membenarkan perkataan Sakura. "Anak Hokage harus pintar dan kuat, iya kan?"

"Tentu saja, dan akulah yang akan menjadi Hokage selanjutnya." Begitu semangatnya Shinachiku berkata hingga tanpa sadar suaranya meninggi.

Sakura meletakan telunjuk di bibir. "Ssth, bicaranya jangan keras-keras.." Ia menatap punggung lebar Suami pirangnya itu, dan tak mendapati pergerakan dari sana. Mungkin dia sudah tidur.

Shincahiku menutup mulut. "Maaf, Ibu." Ucapnya dengan mata melebar, takut jikalau sang Ayah terganggu karenanya. Sakura memaklumi kecerobohan Shinachiku, dan ia rasa Naruto tidak tergugah. Jika sampai terbangun mungkin dia marah lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar. Begitulah sikap Naruto kalau sedang marah.

Mendengar permintaan polos dari bibir mungil bocah itu membuat senyum tipis merekah di bibir merah Naruto. Ia belum tidur karena resah, namun di tahan agar Sakura tidak melihat keresahan dalam dirinya. Hanya dadanya saja yang bergejolak, meminta sebuah belaian kasih sayang dari sang Istri.

Berlarut-larut Sakura membelai rambut serta wajah mulus Shinachiku hingga setelah tiga puluh menit berlalu bahkan lebih, Sakura baru menyadari bocah pirang itu sudah terlelap di tengah mereka. Ia beranjak untuk menarik selimut dan menyelimuti Shinachiku, begitu juga Naruto.

Pria itu tidur dalam keadaan mengambek, sampai tak pempedulikan tubuh atasnya yang telanjang tidak dibungkus selimut. Padahal malam ini dingin sekali, tapi tampaknya dia tidak merasakan.

Setelah menyelimuti kedua lelaki pirang itu Sakura merebahkan kepala. Tangannya menjulur, lebih tepatnya memanjang ke tempat Naruto untuk memeluknya. Dia memang sudah tidur, Sakura pikir begitu.

Memastikan suara Shinachiku tidak lagi terdengar sejak puluhan menit tadi, Naruto yang belum tidur membuka mata. Ia bergerak, dan Sakura menyadari pergerakan tersebut.

"Sayang, kau belum tidur?"

Naruto memutar badan, setelah berhadapan dengan Sakura ia menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak bisa tidur karena ocehan Shina.." Matanya melirik ke bawah, dan melihat bocah pirang itu sudah tidur lelap.

Sakura menyentuh pipi berkumis rubah itu. "Tidurlah." Ia tersenyum, melihatnya membuat Naruto semakin dilema. Saat keinginan besar itu tidak mampu lagi di bendung, Naruto segera beranjak meninggalkan tempat tidur untuk menyusul Sakura diseberangnya. Mereka terhalang oleh keberadaan Shinachiku.

"Eh, kau mau apa?" Sakura gelagapan ketika Naruto kembali mengungkungnya seperti yang terjadi sebelumnya. "Baka, disini ada Shina." Naruto melirik Shinachiku disebelah mereka, dan berpikir bocah itu bisa saja terbangun kalau mereka melakukannya di sini. Terlebih Sakura tidak bisa menahan desahan.

"Sakura-Chan, aku tidak tahan lagi." Tentu saja, Naruto rindu sekali kepada Sakura setelah cukup lama mereka tidak melakukan 'itu' lagi. Kesibukannya sebagai Hokage yang menjadi penghalang, karena separuh dari dirinya milik desa.

Naruto mengaduh ketika mendapat hadiah jitakan sayang di kepalanya. "Dasar mesum." Sakura mendengus bercampur malu. Suaminya itu tidak kehabisan akal, membuatnya bertanya-tanya begitu tubuhnya di bopong ala _bridal style_. "Kita mau kemana?"

"Mengungsi ke kamar tamu.." Warna merah di wajah Sakura semakin pekat. Naruto terlalu jujur, itulah yang terkadang membuatnya terlihat bodoh. Jika menginginkan sentuhan Naruto bisa berbuat nekat, dan Sakura hanya bisa pasrah menerima keinginan tersebut.

"Bagimana kalau Shina bangun?"

Naruto menyeringai. "Makanya jangan mendesah terlalu keras." Ia terkekeh saat cubitan itu kembali menjepit dada telanjangnya. Sakura mendengus keras, bergumam dalam hati mana mungkin mereka bercinta dengan keadaan dirinya membekap mulut.

"Naruto Baka, yang benar saja.."

Pria itu nyengir. "Hehehe, bagaikan hidup tanpa dirimu menjalani 'persatuan' tanpa mendengar suara desahanmu sayang. Hampa."

"Baka." Sakura tersipu. Naruto cerdik, mana mungkin mereka meninggalkan kamar tanpa Bunshin. Tentunya bisa menjaga Shinachiku bila nanti dia terbangun. Hokage mereka sangatlah mesum, Sakura mengakuinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ibu, Ayah tidak ada lagi.." Shinachiku menatap tak berselera makanan yang tersaji di atas meja. Sakura menuangkan susu hangat ke dalam gelas, lalu menyodorkannya kepada Shinachiku. "Aku tidak melihat Ayah di kamar."

Terdiam sesaat, tidak tahu mau menjawab apa. Jika mengatakan yang sebenarnya Shinachiku bisa saja tersinggung. Tapi jujur lebih baik.

"Ayah masih tidur.."

"Dimana?" Bocah itu banyak tanya, sama persis seperti Sakura. Mereka berdua memiliki rasa keingin tahuan yang begitu besar.

Sakura menumpukan peralatan kotor bekasnya memasak tadi di _kitchen sing_. "Di kamar tamu." Jawaban darinya membuat Shinachiku terbebani oleh penyesalan. Ayah pirangnya itu pindah ke kamar lain karena kehadiran dirinya yang pasti mengganggu. Hal itu semakin menjauhkan sang Ayah darinya.

"Ayah marah padaku?"

Kegiatan Sakura terhenti. "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu, hm?" Ia berbalik membelakangi cucian piring, dan menatap bocah di depan meja makan itu sembari membuka sarung tangan yang melindungi jari jemarinya dari sabun.

Shinachiku menundukan kepala, bahkan mengabaikan sarapan dihadapannya. "Kenapa Ayah pindah kamar?"

Sakura tersenyum simpul. "Belum saatnya kau untuk tahu sayang.." Tiba di dekat sang putra ia memberi belaian di kepala pirangnya. "Kalau dijelaskanpun kau belum mengerti, tapi pada intinya Ayah tidak marah kepadamu."

"Benarkah?"

"Hm.." Sakura mengangguk. "Habiskan sarapanmu, hari ini Ayah berangkat agak siang." Tanpa banyak bicara bocah itu segera melahap sarapan, setelah menghabiskan roti lapis kini dia meneguk susu hangat. Sakura tersenyum melihat sang putra makan dengan lahap.

Shinachiku menggeser kursi. "Ibu, aku pergi dulu ya." Ia berpamit, sebelum keluar dari rumah menyempatkan diri memberi ciuman di pipi Sakura.

"Hati-hati sayang, dan jangan nakal ya.." Sakura mengingatkan, dan mendapat sahutan semangat dari bocah pirang itu. Setelah Shinachiku benar-benar pergi ia malah meninggalkan dapur, mengabaikan pekerjaan untuk membangunkan Naruto. Suaminya itu tidak boleh tidur berlarut, jika tidak nama baiknya bisa tercoreng. Hokage adalah seseotang yang berwibawa tinggi.

Saat memasuki kamar yang berserakan itu Sakura mendapati Naruto masih tidur nyaman di kasur empuknya. Tidur dengan mulut terbuka, dan aliran saliva menempel di sudut bibir. Apa yang akan mereka katakan bila mengetahui kehidupan jorok yang sang Hokage jalani. Bersyukur dia mempunyai Istri yang rajin dan tentunya paling mengutamakan kebersihan.

"Naruto, ayo bangun.." Sakura duduk di tepi ranjang, menyentuh pipi Naruto untuk membangunkannya dengan cara halus. Setelah menikah Sakura mampu merubah sikap, yang dulunya kasar kini menjadi sosok wanita yang begitu lembut. Selembut kain sutra. Toh, ia berlaku kasar bila Naruto berbuat ceroboh. Sering kali dia membahayakan nyawa sendiri untuk menolong orang.

"Nyam nyam~"

Sakura terkekeh geli. "Baka." Ia menarik selimut, dan merona ketika melihat tubuh sexy itu tampak menggoda. Ingatannya berputar balik saat Naruto menjamahnya dengan waktu yang cukup lama semalam, bahkan ia sampai tidak punya lagi tenaga untuk bergerak. Pria itu melumpuhkannyandengan sentuhan.

Naruto memutar badan. "Baka, cepat bangun!" Sakura maulai geram. Sulit sekali membangunkan Naruto, jika bukan karena pekerjaan mana mungkin ia tega mengganggu Suami pirangnya itu. Semua yang ia lakukan untuk kebaikan mereka bersama.

Tubuh Sakura tertatik ketika mendapat sentakan dari Naruto. "Hmm, sebentar lagi." Pria itu meracau di telinga Sakura. Tak hanya itu, tangan nakalnya berani meraba bokong Sakura dan memijatnya. "Sakura-Chan.."

Wanita itu melirik dagu lancip Naruto. "Apa?"

Naruto menarik selimut lalu membungkus tubuh mereka. "Aku ingin anak perempuan." Ia ingin sekali memiliki anak perempuan, pastinya menyenangkan seperti Sasuke Uchiha yang mendapatkan seorang putri dari Karin.

Sakura merona. "Kita hanya perlu menunggu waktu.." Tentunya begitu, bukankah mereka sudah berulang kali 'mengolah' Bayi lagi.

"Belum cukup.." Naruto menyeringai dalam keadaan mata terpejam. "Bagaimana kalau kita membuatnya lagi?" Dahi Sakura berkedut mendengar ajakan mesum tersebut. "Pagi in—"

 **Plakk!**

"Dasar mesum!" Setelah memberi tamparan _selamat pagi_ di pipi Naruto, wanita merah muda itu beranjak dari dekapan sang Suami lalu keluar meninggalkan kamar. Yang penting dia sudah bangun.

Naruto cemberut sambil menyentuh pipi, mengusap bekas telapak tangan yang meninggalkan merah empat jari tangan di sana. "Sayang, kau galak sekali." Ia bergumam, jika Sakura dengar pastinya ia akan mendapat lebih dari sekedar tamparan cinta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Segerombolan bocah menghalangi jalan Shinachiku, langkah mereka terhenti karenanya. Seorang bocah bermata coklat berdiri sembari bercacak pinggang, menantang Shinachiku dengan tatapan. Putra Hokage itu mengerutkan dahi, tanda tidak mengerti maksud dari semua ini.

"Hey, kau menghalangi jalan kami tahu.." Inojin bersuara, merasa tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan anak-anak itu. Mereka teman sekelas, gerombolan anak yang tidak senang setiap kali melihat Shinachiku. Mereka iri hati terhadap kepintaran Shinachiku.

"Ini wilayah kami, kalau mau lewat bayar dulu."

"Ck, yare yare.." Shikadai menampakan muka malas dihadapan mereka.

Hitori menunjuk kesal wajah datar Shikadai. "Hey, apa-apaan tampangmu itu. Dasar pemalas!"

Inojin menatap heran pada mereka. "Biarkan kami lewat." Kali ini Shinachiku yang membuka suara. Terdengar meremehkan di telinga Hitori, yang membuatnya mengepalkan tangan karena geram.

"Tidak sopan!" Shincahiku mulai kesal, terlebih ketika melihat tampang ketiga anak lelaki itu. "Jangan pikir aku takut kepada orang sepertimu. Aku tidak takut kepada siapapun, kau harus tahu itu." Hitori menunjuk diri dengan bangga.

"Omong kosong." Mana mungkin dia berani kepada Hokage.

Hitori terperanjat mendengar jawaban tersebut. "K-kau..." Ia geram sekali, serasa ingin menghabisi bocah pirang itu namun tak berdaya. Shinachiku anak dari sepasang Suami Istri yang mendapat julukan Shinobi terkuat dan Kunoichi paling cerdas di desa, tak sebanding dengan dirinya yang terlahir dari orang biasa-biasa saja walau keturunan keluarga kaya. "Ghh, menyebalkan." Inojin tertawa gelak, Hitori mendengus keras mendengarnya. Ia telah diremehkan.

"Minggir!"

Lagi-lagi langkah Shinachiku terhenti, kali ini Hitori menghalanginya dengan tubuh. "Anak manja, seharusnya kau kalau sadar Hokage - Sama tidak sayang kepadamu." Bocah pirang itu terpaku, Hitori menyeringai. "Hanya Nyonya Uzumaki yang menyangimu."

Shikadai menghela nafas. "Dasar pengecut! Kau tahu jika beradu Taijutsu tidak akan menang dari Shina, untuk itu kau mencoba merasuki pikiran Shina dengan omong kosongmu." Anggukan dari Inojin membenarkan perkataan Shikadai. Bocah Nara itu terlalu pintar di usianya yang masih dini.

Hitori tertawa, seakan meremehkan. "Benar yang aku katakan. Selama ini aku tidak pernah melihat Hokage - Sama datang ke Akademi selain Nyonya Uzumaki, dan aku juga tahu Hokage - Sama tidak melatihmu." Ia menunjukan raut menyebalkan kepada Shinachiku. Perkataan Hitori berhasil mempengaruhinya.

Shinachiku berpikir selama ini sang Ayah memang tidak pernah menginjakan kaki di Akademi. Terlalu sibuk dengan jabatan hingga dia tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk melihat keadaan Akademi, bahkan Sakura sendiri yang mengantarnya sejak pertama kali mendaftar.

Dia jarang pulang, apalagi kalau siang. Pulang selalu tengah malam setelah ia terlelap. Sedikit-sedikit rapat bersama para tetua desa, kadang meninggalkan desa untuk menghadiri acara pertemuan para Kage. Memang sangat menyebalkan, namun begitulah resikonya menjadi pemimpin desa.

Shinachiku ingin menjadi Hokage selanjutnya karena ingin membuktikan kepada sang Ayah bahwa menjadi Hokage tidak sesibuk itu, masih ada waktu untuk keluarga. Ia berpikir Hokage ketujuh terlalu mementingkan pekerjaan hingga membuatnya jauh dari keluarga.

"Hahahaha..." Hitori tertawa sembari memegangi perut. "Kasihan, pfftt... Hokage - Sama tidak sayang padamu, rasakan itu anak manja, hahahaha." Ia terpingkal-pingkal.

Tangan bocah pirang itu terkepal. Ia geram sekali. "Diamlah kau!"

Shikadai dan inojin dapat merasakan hawa tak mengenakan disekitar mereka. Hitori menyadari perubahan Shinachiku, tadinya dia acuh namun kini tersulut amarah. Hitori melangkah mundur ketika memlihat cahaya ungu menyelimuti tubuh Shinachiku.

"I-itu..." Shikadai tergagap sambil menunjuk Shinachiku disebelahnya. "Seperti yang pernah aku lihat." Ia ingat, saat terjadi penyerangan desa Konoha loreng hitam itu pernah ia lihat di tubuh serta wajah Istri Hokage. Banyak yang bilang bahwa itu adalah kekuatan Senin, hanya orang-orang terpilih yang dapat menguasi kekuatan legendaris itu.

"Kau terlalu banyak omong." Rambut pirang lelaki itu beterbangan karena ulah angin disekitarnya. Kedua mata indah itu berkilat tajam, hanya melihatnya saja seperti terkena sayatan Katana.

Wajah Hitori memucat ketika Shinachiku mengangkat tangan. Ia dan kedua temannya melangkah mundur, bergidik ngeri kala mendapati kumpulan cakra hijau di ujung jemari Shinahiku. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah pisau bedah cakra yang tidak hanya dapat melukai fisik.

 **Brukhh!**

Terlalu takut sampai menangis, Hitori gemetaran karenanya. "Hh-hentikan!" Dirinya yang terdesak mengesot mundur setelah jatuh terduduk. Kedua temannya lari meninggalkan taman tempat berlatih tersebut, serta meninggalkan Hitori seorang diri. Shikadai menjauh dari Shinachiku, tidak ingin sampai terkena imbas dari amarahnya.

Shinachiku mengangkat tangan dan mengerahkan pisau bedah cakra di ujung jemarinya ke arah Hitori. Sedikit lagi menyentuh hidungnya, namun tiba-tiba gerakan Shinachiku segera dihentikan oleh seseorang.

 **Tepp!**

Garis-garis hitam itu menghilang dari tubuh Shinachiku dalam sekejap, empunya segera mendongak dan mendapati Hokage yang sedang menahan tangannya. Dia mengerutkan dahi seraya menatapnya dengan sorot begitu dalam.

 _"Kekuatan itu..._ " Naruto membatin. Kekuatan Sakura menurun kepada putra mereka.

Hening seketika. Sang Hokage menatap Hitori yang memucat, dan sesaat setelahnya ia mengembalikan pandangan ke arah Shinachiku. "Ayah.." Ini sulit diperacaya, namun kejadian ini bukanlah angan-angan. Inu nyata, hari dimana sang Ayah sudi menginjakan kaki di akademi.

Naruto menggandeng tangan Shinachiku, lalu membawanya pulang bersama. Sudah siang hari dan ini waktunya untuk pulang, hanya kebetulan pula hari ini ia pulang lebih awal. Namun sebelum itu Naruto ingin mampir ke kantor, butuh perbincangan serius bersama Shikamaru mengenai Shina.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shinachiku tiba di rumah, saat mendapati Sakura menyambut kepulangannya ia segera berlari lalu memeluk sang Ibu. Naruto menyusulnya dibelakang, setelah membuka sepatu pria itu langsung masuk ke ruang tamu. Sakura tahu ada yang terjadi, tampak jelas dari ekspresi yang Naruto tunjukan.

Wanita itu menunduk— menatap Shinachiku yang setinggi dadanya. "Ayah menjemputmu ke Akademi?" Ia mendapat anggukan dari kepala pirang itu. Sakura tersenyum, turut bahagia mendengar keduanya mulai akur kembali.

Naruto menghempas bokongnya di sofa. "Shina, kemarilah.." Mendapat panggilan tersebut segera saja putra Uzumaki itu menghampiri sang Ayah. Naruto meraih kedua tangan kecil Shinachiku, dan menggenggamnya sambil tersenyum. "Maaf ya.." Bocah itu merekahkan seulas senyum lebar.

Sakura masih tidak mengerti dengan perbincangan kedua lelaki pirang itu. "Ayah..." Mendadak mereka akur, bahkan saling bertatap lembut. Padahal baru beberapa hari yang lalu tidak berteguran, namun tiba-tiba saja hari ini mereka berubah tanpa sepengetahuan darinya.

Naruto mengacak rambut jabrik Shinachiku. "Siapkan semua yang kau perlukan, karena setelah makan siang kita akan berlatih." Dan akhirnya waktu yang sejak lama diharapkan terjadi juga. Shinachiku ingin sekali berlatih seperti dulu bersama sang Ayah, karena tidak ada lagi waktu luang semenjak dia menjadi Hokage.

"Baiklah Ayah.." Sang Ayah pirang menepuk-nepuk pipinya. "Janji ya?" Naruto mengangguk, lalu menerima kaitan jari dari bocah itu. Mereka saling mengaitkan jari kelingking untuk menguatkan janji.

Setelah Shinachiku berlalu meninggalkan ruang tamu, Sakura yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya membuka suara. "Semuanya baik-baik saja?" Kejadian hari ini membuatnya sangat penasaran.

Naruto merangkul pinggang Sakura. "Kelak kau akan tahu sendiri.." Ia tersenyum jahil, membuat wanita itu mendengus karenanya. Shikamaru berpesan untuk lebih sering melatih Shincahiku agar dia bisa mengendalikan kekuatan itu, dan Sakura harus membantunya dalam hal ini.

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan dahi berkerut. "Katakan." Sang suami masih tersenyum. Tak kunjung menjawab Naruto malah menciumi wajahnya, ia terkekeh geli dibuatnya. "Hiihii.. baka." Ciuman Naruto terus berpindah tempat, setelah pucuk kepala kini bibir nakalnya tengah mengecupi kelopak mata Sakura secara bergantian.

Naruto berhenti sesaat, lalu menautkan kening mereka. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sakura-Chan." Wanita itu menangkup pipinya. Ia menariknya, semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka. Sakura merona ketika mendapat kecupan di bibir, namun belum sempat membalas kecupan tersebut dengan terpaksa mereka harus memisahkan diri.

Shinachiku memanyunkan bibir melihat Naruto sedang bermanja kepada Sakura, tentunya ia cemburu. Naruto mengetahui keberadaan Shinachiku, bahkan sadar bahwa sang putra menyaksikan perbuatannya kepada Sakura tapi ia acuh dan tidak berhenti menciumi wajah mulus Sakura.

Bocah pirang itu merebut tempat Naruto. "Ayah, jangan lakukan itu kepada Ibuku." Ia berusaha menjauhkan bibir sang Ayah dari wajah Sakura, mendorong-dorongnya dengan tangan sambil merengut.

Sakura tertawa geli. Naruto keras kepala, dia tidak mau mengalah dengan anak sendiri. Shinachiku yang berada dipangkuan Naruto tampak kewalahan menghentikan aksi mesumnya, membuat kedua mata Sakura menyipit karena sangking lebarnya tersenyum.

"Hentikan Ayah." Bocah itu terlihat kesal sekali.

"Hmm..." Naruto menggerunum ketika Shincahiku berhasil menghentikannya. Sang putra sedang menahan wajahnya, dan mendorongnya jauh dari jangkauan Sakura. "Hey."

Shinachiku menggeleng. "Tidak boleh!" Ia menegaskan.

"Doushita no?"

"Karena Ibu milikku.." Naruto termangu dengan mulut monyong, gagal mendaratkan ciuman lagi kepada Sakura. "Jangan cium Ibuku, Ayah mesum." Kini pria itu terperangah. Ia telah alah.

Setelah berhasil menjauhkan sang Ayah, lelaki cilik itu segera memeluk Sakura. Melindungi sang Ibu dari perbuatan mesum Hokage muda itu.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan, Dattebayo!"

Tawa Shinachiku lepas begitu Naruto menarik lalu menggelitikinya. Sakura tertawa bahagia menyaksikan pertengkaran kedua lelaki pirang itu. Mereka sedang memperebutkan dirinya. Menyenangkan sekali menjalani keseharian bersama mereka, apalagi kalau damai seperti ini.

"Hahahaha.."

Gelak sekali Shinachiku tertawa. Naruto menarik Sakura, dan memeluknya bersama dalam satu dekapan. Sakura memejamkan mata menikmati pelukan hangat tersebut. Kedua tangannya mengelilingi bagian pinggang Naruto, lalu memberi ciuman dikepala jabrik Shinachiku.

Nanadiaime Hokage terlihat sangat bahagia menjalani kehidupan barunya. Dia tak lagi kesepian karena ada Sakura dan Shinachiku yang setia menemani hidupnya. Tanpa Naruto ketahui kelak keluarganya akan bertambah satu orang lagi, saat ini _dia_ sedang berkembang di rahim Sakura. Masih berupa gumpalan daging menjelang beberapa bulan kedepan.

* * *

 _ **OWARI**_


End file.
